Mia Néa Archí
by FrostAndSnow
Summary: Betrayed. Broken. Found. Repaired. Sent back. But this time, with friends. True friends. Think you know this story? You have no idea. Watch out world the one you have turned your back on is back. Here comes the Mia Néa Archí. A New Beginning.
1. Proluge

**This is a new fic. Over used, but I dont care. Just give it a go. If I can get 5 reveiws, I'll post a second chapter.**

* * *

A black haired teen watches as his friends turn their back on him one by one. He pleas, tries to prove himself innocent.

Then, he glares as the blonde son of Zeus and hating what he did to destroy his life.

Slowly, he starts to wonder, what he did to deserve this kind of torture. The kind that feeds off his fatal flaw, loyalty. The kind that tears you apart bit by bit by taking away the ones close to you.

The black haired teen never truly understood the true meaning of his fatal flaw.

But as he felt the last bit of his heart break when he caught the son of Zeus with his _his_ girlfriend, the one he went to Tartarus for, the one that was his mortal point, the one that he gave his heart to, he knew.

Knew the true meaning of his flaw. It was not how he would destroy the world for the ones he cares about, it was the devastating feeling of heartbreak and utter betrayal when they leave.

When he realized, he didn't cry. He didn't shout. He laughed.

Laughed at his own stupidity. Laughed how the fates hated him. Overall, laughed at the world.

Now, you may be thinking, _the world?_ Yes. The cruel unfair world. Why? You may ask. Well, you see. He had done so much for the world. Yet, it threw him out like a used napkin.

The world destroyed the sweet, caring, I love everybody demigod, and replaced him with a blank canvas.

Luckily, a certain creator or the universe found him, and his friends, _real friends_ , pieced him back together, painted color onto his life.

Think you know this story? You have **no idea**.

* * *

 _A child of the sea, battered and broken._

 _The one who has saved all, but is hurt by all._

 _Order and Chaos, will start at war, affecting the land of earth and sea._

 _Raven black hair and sea green eyes, this one will truley rise._

 _Returning back for all to see, unwilling he may be._

 _But heed my words or all shall fall, the heros of night, sky, time, and elements will become of aid._

 _World beware, of Mia Néa Archí._


	2. The Start of Everything

**Hi! Even though there weren't 5 reviews I still wanted to update this chapter. So here it is. Dedicated to my dear readers who reviewed. For you, I give my thanks.**

He was running. A hellhound was chasing him. Cuts and bruises marred his tan skin. His raven black hair with the one gray stripe was tangled with dirt and sand. Eyes alert and ready, he had Riptide out and slashing away at monsters left and right, moving to dodge and attack at any monster that came close.

Percy Jackson could see Camp Half-blood's borders right there. _So close yet so far._

Thalia's tree was right there, yet the journey towards it was made so much harder, not because the mass amount of monsters that Percy could take any day, but the quivering demi-god behind him.

The demi-god had dirty blond hair matted with the brown dust of monsters and slick with sweat. His eyes, wide with fear and uncertainty was darting all over the place. His shirt was ripped an a little bit of blood was seeping through the small cuts all over his body.

The boy yelped and leaped closer to Percy as an Empousa nicked his arm. He had a rather strong but average build, not lean and strong like Percy, yet not bulky like Charles Beckendorf.

 _Beckendorf._ Percy's heart clenched at the thought of his lost friend. Guilt stabbed at his heart slowing his movements for just a second. Lowering his guard for a moment.

But that was all the hellhound needed.

Swiftly, the hellhound sank his sharp fangs into Percy's calf. Sharp, searing pain cut though his leg and Percy cried out in pain as he collapsed.

Quickly attacking the hellhound, he struggled to get up. The demi-god was panicking, not knowing what to do.

"Run! Do you see that big pine tree? Run past it! As fast as you can! Call for help." Ordered Percy as he painfully got up. "I'll hold them off!"

The last few monsters swarmed him as 2 others went after the demi-god.

Percy rolled as he dodged an arrow. He quickly jumped to the left right after killing an Empousa, and by doing so he earned himself a painful jerk to his leg as he landed.

Gritting his teeth he stood up again, just in time to kill the last hellhound. Capping Riptide, he limped his way to the Big House, jolts of pain shot up his leg at every step he took. Percy could feel his mind grow foggier every moment, losing himself to the darkness because of the blood loss.

Finally, he collapsed, vision growing darker at the second. He caught a glimpse of Annabeth's face and a cry for help as he lost himself to the darkness.

 _. Time Skip ._

* * *

Percy awoke to Annabeth holding a glass of nectar to his mouth. "Wow, Déjà Vu much?" he quietly joked referring to the time when they first met. Annabeth blushed and said "Just drink your nectar."

She gazed out the window. "The other demi-god, is he okay?"

She sighed. "Always thinking about the others before your own wellbeing, right Seaweed Brain? He's fine. Learned that his mother told him to come here to this camp a few days back. Then, he apparently met you."

She then took the empty glass of nectar away from Percy. Just as Annabeth was about to leave the room, she turned around "You have to be more careful seaweed brain, it's not just you out there. If you die, what about Chiron? Grover? Tyson? Thalia? Nico? And…Me?"

Percy winced as he applied pressure to his leg. The nectar had healed most of the wound, but the rest needed to heal itself.

He walked over to Annabeth and gently wrapped his arms around her. "I'll never leave you on purpose you know that. I promise to never leave you if I can help it, I love you wise girl." He murmured.

Annabeth smiled as Percy gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you too, seaweed brain." She murmured back. "I'll always love you."

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always."

* * *

Three figures watched from the shadows. "Now to test their genuine bond."

"Are they the ones?" a younger female voice cut in.

A female voice replied "You know what's going to happen to the boy, and you know they can't both come."

"But they are so cute together! "The younger girl exclaimed.

"They'll meet again someday. When he is willing to." The male voice comforted.

"OK…."

"Unfortunately their love will only be strained. For in every story, a happily ever after is only the beginning to a new future of heartbreak and adventure."

 **Please? Thanks for reading! How was it? Leave a review on how you liked it? Tell me if there are any mistakes! I will get to then ASAP!**


End file.
